Today, stylized digital content is often developed with software. Stylized digital content includes digital content items, such as, for example, files, text, graphics, etc., which has a style applied to it. For example, the digital content item may be a business name and the style may be a font for displaying the business name. Despite improvements in software, the development of stylized digital content is still a very time consuming process. For example, to develop a printed or computer generated advertisement, the developer of the advertisement may need to navigate through a series of complex screens and drop-down menus to create the advertisement. Once the advertisement is created, the developer may desire to modify the advertisement to determine if a modified advertisement is more appealing. Creating each modified advertisement may take several mouse clicks to develop. Also, to modify the advertisement, the developer may need to navigate through the same series of screens and drop-down menus. This process is repeated until the advertisement is acceptable to the developer. The more modifications that are desired, the more time it takes to develop and view the modified advertisement.
Particularly in advertising, where attractiveness is paramount, arriving at the desired combination, sizing, coloring, and arrangement of elements can be a complex and time consuming task, which is often left to professional developers. However, with the proliferation of the Internet and self publishing tools, there are an increasing number of “non-professionals” developing stylized digital content. There are many situations when “non-professionals” desire to quickly create attractive stylized digital content. For example, a sales person may desire to quickly create an advertisement while travelling to a sales meeting. Non-professionals may take much longer to develop a desirable advertisement using conventional tools. A professional typically develops a feel for which arrangements, colors, etc. work well. However, non-professionals usually do not have this experience and may have to spend a great deal of time developing a multitude of advertisements before selecting a desirable one. Further, even professional developers may desire a quicker way of arriving at a desirable end product.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system and method for rapid creation and display of stylized digital content.